<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【天陆】一瞬 by sssspinel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466548">【天陆】一瞬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssspinel/pseuds/sssspinel'>sssspinel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssspinel/pseuds/sssspinel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【天陆】一瞬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七濑陆坐在观众席上，双手微微握拳放在膝盖上。<br/>他有些紧张，手心都渗出了些微的汗水。<br/>周围此起彼伏的是女孩子兴奋的声音，演唱会还未开始就有人激动得不能自已，发出努力压抑的尖叫声来。在她们的谈话声中，有三个名字被反复提起。<br/>即将开始的是当红偶像TRIGGER的演唱会，在粉丝们口中多次出现的“天君”是TRIGGER的CENTER九条天，也是七濑陆的双胞胎哥哥，团员们所说的他最喜欢的“天尼”。<br/>但是他现在却有些害怕见到九条天。<br/>就在不久之前，他见到了九条天“那样子”的表情。<br/>那时他刚刚经历了一件不可思议的事情，正在将情况告诉九条天。而那将要被告知的事件是，他完完全全地，忘掉了有关九条天，他的双胞胎哥哥的一切。<br/>演出开始前，在TRIGGER的休息室里，通过经纪人“非常抱歉！但是陆先生身上发生了非常重大的事，我们希望能第一时间告诉九条桑”的请求，短暂的、限时三分钟的二人会谈开始了。<br/>如果团员们说的都是真的，那么这个消息会让眼前的人非常痛苦的吧。<br/>这样想着，陆忍不住犹豫了。<br/>到底要怎么说才好呢？<br/>“陆，是身体上出了什么问题吗？”九条天表情严肃地问道。<br/>乍一看是在为即将到来的演出而感到焦急，但陆却从中读到担忧。<br/>果然是像团员们说的那样吗？那么，自己也必须认真起来，好好地传递给他才是。<br/>哪怕这是个再糟糕不过的消息。<br/>“九条桑——”七濑陆深吸一口气，眼前的顶尖偶像脸上渐渐染上不安，仿佛已然明白他语气中的不同一般，“大家说我，忘掉了您是我哥哥这件事。”<br/>那之后发生的事情七濑陆永生难忘。<br/>九条天的脸上，出现了失去最重要宝物的神情。<br/>——只有短短一瞬。<br/>因为门外响起了工作人员提示上场的声音。<br/>就在七濑陆还沉浸在冲击中时，九条天就已经起身打理好打歌服，从他身边走过，推开了休息室的门。<br/>露出了那种表情的九条天，就这样在歌迷们的欢呼声中出现了。<br/>真是奇怪，他仅仅是一出现，就牵引了陆的目光。明明台上有三个人，九条天是其中个子最小的，但他无疑成了舞台的焦点。<br/>梦幻般的灯光洒落，偶像们随着音乐起舞。堪称完美的、让人找不出瑕疵的演出。<br/>七濑陆完全地沉醉其中了。<br/>真奇怪，明明已经是参加过数次演出的偶像了，从小也经常在电视上看演出，成为偶像后更是经常和三月他们一起看其他团体的演出，但是不知道为什么，天的演出仍旧给了他无与伦比的刺激。<br/>他痴痴地看着舞台上天的动作，在汽雾之中，天如同天使一般动作。他配合着团员一起表演，时不时给粉丝送出饭撒，wink也好，飞吻也好，都像是原本的舞蹈动作一样自然。<br/>身边的粉丝一阵阵地尖叫，陆却一个音也发不出来，他只是如同失声了一般，看着台上。<br/>灯光，音乐，歌声，欢呼，都成了舞台的一部分，表演的一部分。巨大的情绪在陆的心中翻涌着，似乎从他第一眼见到九条天时起延续到现在，在会场之中被炒得越来越高。但这情绪并不让他感到压力或者难受，它只是扑面而来，进而温暖了四肢百骸。<br/>一曲终了，九条天完美地微笑，七濑陆看着眼前模糊的身影，想起休息室里这个人露出的短暂的神情。醍醐灌顶一般，他明白过来。<br/>七濑陆坐在观众席上，面对着舞台，眼睛里不自觉地落下泪来。<br/>涌动在他心中的，那毫无疑问，是爱的情绪。<br/>七濑陆再次爱上九条天，只需要一首歌的时间。</p><p>***<br/>
演出后谢幕的女演员，其实刚刚失去了丈夫。在舞台上舞动的天使，其实刚刚得知了人生中最糟糕的坏消息。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>